A Different Kind Of Story
by Vampirenightbeauty
Summary: Bella Unknowingly kills the king of the labyrinth and now she is the new queen. What will she do? Can she help a land that has known no hope for so long.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns everything. Mr Henson also This story will be in Bella's point of view, I'll let you know if that changes. also this will be very short, but hopefully future chapters will be longer.

Chapter one

I dropped the drained dear to the forest floor and smelled the air for something else. Edward was at the house-that he had bought for us for when we go to college together-with Renesmee and Jacob who didn't want to stay with the rest of the family since he felt it was too far away from Renesmee.

Edward and I agreed but he was to sleep in another room

The wind blew into my face. Suddenly my throat was on fire as the most delicious smell hit my face. I have wonderful control over my thirst, but in that moment all my control left me.

Everything happened so fast.

One moment I was standing there and the next I was running, through the trees as fast as my immortal legs could carry me, I climbed up the tree, no other thought but getting my hands on the owner of the most delicious blood I had ever smelt.

I snapped the neck of the barn owl and sank my teeth into it's feathered body. It took me no time at all it drain it. I had no time to clear my mind before an electric shock went through my body.

My nails dug in to the branch in which I sat upon. My body began to shake uncontrollably and I found myself fall and falling…then everything went blank.

I don't expect you to give me a thumbs up or down since it is so short but hopefull chapter two will help more with that. I'm not sure where this story is going so please be patient with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here you go: Chapter two! Hope you like it. I have never read a fanfic like this so I hope I'm being original.

Chapter Two

My eyes fluttered open as everything came back to me. What the hell was that bird? Had I lost consciousness? Could vampire even loose consciousness? I could feel that I was laying on a cold stone floor; it was more uncomfortable then it should have been. How long had I been out? And why did my body ache?

Upon opening my eyes I found myself in a round pit in the floor of a large round room. The tapestries on the walls, once bright and beautiful, now torn, dusty and faded with age.

The round seat didn't look any better. Where the hell was I? panic filled me as I stood up and found my ached all over. How was that possible? Maybe this was some crazy dream. There was an archway in front of me so I decided to go through, finding two directions of hall to go down I chose right. Maybe if I found someone they could help me, tell me where I was and how I could get back home.

I'm not sure how long I was walking for before I saw someone slumped down on the floor, I could hear their heart beat and the smell of their blood made my throat tickle instead of a full-blown burn.

I took no notice of it thought. I moved the women into a sitting position. Her blood was pouring out of her through a deep gash in her stomach. I couldn't tell if she was conscious or not.

"Can you hear me?" I didn't know what to do. I had no medical training. Her heartbeat was slowing and there was nothing I could do. Suddenly I heard a healthy heartbeat coming down the hall towards me, their footsteps clicking on the stone floor.

The voice came before I even looked.

"There is nothing you can do for her. Please come with me my lady. We have much to talk about." I didn't want to leave this women were she was, but on the other hand this man night have the answers I need in order to get home. As I debated as to what I should do, the women's heart finally stopped. I stayed there for another moment and then walked towards the strange man.

He was dressed in old and dirty clothes. His brown leather boots looked like they had seen their last days. His tight brown trousers were dirty and far to tight and revealing for my own taste. His white puffy shirt was just as dirty as the floor. His dirty blond (coloured) hair was as ruffled messed upon his head and shoulders. His bright leaf green eyes looked almost fake.

The smell of his blood caused a slightly stronger tickle in my throat, but again I ignored it.

It didn't matter right now.

All that mattered was finding out how I could get back to Edward and Renesmee. How long had I been out? Were they worried?

"Who are you?" I wasn't scared of him, for only a werewolf or another vampire could kill me and he didn't appear or smell like either so I had no worries of him. "My name is Oshusa. I was the kings right hand man…now if you will please follow me, we must speak further of something of great importance." If it meant I could get home then I would let him have his little chat.

I followed him down the corridor for a few minutes until he opened a door and allowed me to enter first before following after me.

As far as I could see it was a library, for there were shelves of books running from the floor all the way to the ceiling on all three walls. The fourth had a large window with dusty and raggedy curtains.

Each book had their own layer of dust on them as well. It appeared as if this placed had been abandoned for god knows how long. I had never seen so many books in my life.

"My lady?" His smooth voice broke through my thoughts. Why did he call me that?

"My names Bella," I corrected him. He nodded. "Lady Bella." I shook my head. He wasn't going to give up the lady part so I decided to leave it. It wasn't important what he called me anyway.

"Where am I and how do I get home?" The words came out of mouth in the same second that they entered my mind.

He paused for moment. "…Your in the underground my Lady Bella." What? What the hell was the underground.

"Is that like black-market?"

"Good seven heavens, no! Those are banned…You are in the Underground, the labyrinth."

"What?" was all that managed to come out. "What?" I know I must have looked like an idiot with my mouth hanging open.

"Perhaps I should explain." I just nodded. "Two thousand years ago our great king died and in doing so his only son and heir took the throne…although many of us don't believe that he died on his own," he shook his head. "For these last two thousand years king Zion brought nothing but pain and suffering to this kingdom, he hated the human race and was doing his best to enslave them all…These lands have known nothing but darkness and blood since King Zion took the throne…" I was horrified at what I was hearing. Apart of me wasn't sure whether to believe him or not, but why would he have any reason to lie to me.

"What happened to king Zion?" He left these lands, there was a prophecy of a dark haired women…vampire…who would overthrow him and he set out to destroy her, but it looks like even he couldn't escape destiny.

I took a step back. "What are you talking about?" I did not like where this was going. "Your coming here has been prophesised for years, but no one dared to tell King Zion in fear that he would kill her and our hope would be destroyed." I found myself reaching for one of the round chairs and falling on it, a spray of dust exploded into the air.

There was silence for a few minutes as I thought over what he had just said. "You can't mean me?"

"It has to be you, you killed King Zion, just like it was foreseen you would." I felt anger build inside of me. I had never killed anyone in my life and how dare he suggest that I had.

Then I remembered the owl and how it's blood had made me loose all control. "The owl?" I whispered.

"Barn Owl?" he asked in return. My eyes shot up to him and I nodded. "That was him, no doubt he thought he could kill you first." I took a deep breath and calmed myself. I had found out that the love of life was a vampire and then that my best friend was a werewolf and then I found out that I had become pregnant by my vampire lover and that my werewolf best friend had imprinted on my daughter. If I could handle all that then I could handle this.

"What does all this mean and how do I get home?" He seemed a little hesitant to answer me. "Do not be angry with me," He said, I could see the fear in his eye and well as smell it coming off of him in waves. Why was he so scared of me? Was it habit from living with this King Zion.

"I'll try," I warned. It wasn't a lie, my temper had gotten better but I still made no promises.

"…Well, you killed the King and he had no heirs…so the throne immediately goes to you."

"You can't be serious."

"Of course I am." I waited for him to start and laughing and say gotcha! But he didn't. there was nothing but seriousness in his eyes. "No! I can't! I have a life…A husband and daughter…I can't stay here. I need to get back." My voice became almost pleading now.

He became nervous and his eyes became down cast. "There is something you must know." I had never felt so afraid to hear someone speak before in my life. "You can go home when ever you want, but I don't have the power to grant that wish, only you do…But you have to learn how to control it." I could tell that my silence was making him more nervous by the second.

"I can go home?"

"Yes, um, for every day that passes in the human world a week will have passed in the underground." He lifted his eyes. I could see he was waiting for a reaction from me, but I just stood there silently as I thought over everything that had been said. I had killed a owl which had actually been a king and now I was the new ruler to a world and kingdom I didn't even know existed. And not only that but I was the only one who could get me home, but I didn't know to do that because before a few seconds ago I hadn't even known I had any power.

"How can I have power?" I asked suddenly. startling Oshua. "Well, you must have drank the kings bloods, for that is the only way you could have become a Fae and gained all his power….a Fae! What?

"A What?"

"A Fae, they are the ruling class of all fairies." That one was a little hard to swallow. "This is a dream," I muttered to myself.

"I'm afraid not," he said. Obviously I hadn't spoken as quietly as I had originally thought.

"So in order to get home, I have to stay here?" I sighed as I realised I already knew the answer. "Yes. I used to be a magic teacher and I will do my best to teach you how to use your power, so may see your family again, but before I do, I must show you what you will be leaving behind if you decide to go home for good…We have been waiting so long for you and I believe you could do so much good here if you stay."

"But my family-"

"You do not have to choice one world, you can have both, it will be a hard challenge, but possible." I took a deep breath. My life had only just settled down in to a resemblance of normality and now this. All I wanted to do was go home, feel Edwards arms around me and feel my baby in my arms. "I just want to go home," I whimpered.

"I understand you must miss your family, but please let me show you the damage that King Zion has done."

I sighed. "Alright, show me."

He nodded, a flicker of hope in his eyes. "Please follow me Lady Bella." And I did. I followed him back the way we had come. I averted my eyes from the women on the floor, I briefly glanced in the room I had awoke up in, but said nothing. There were two huge wooden doors that stood completely open. Oshua desented the stairs with me following behind. There were little houses, too small for a person. I could hear movement all around, but I couldn't see anything. "Who do these houses belong too?"

"The goblins." he answered as if it was something someone said all the time.

"The Goblins?" They existed too?

"Of course, this is the Goblin kingdom." I couldn't think of anything to say to that. I followed and we reached two large metal doors that also stood wide open. I followed Oshua for what must have been an hour. We passed through a sand land and then a field of long ago dead crops.

He stopped when we reached a destroyed village. "This village used to be filled with people. King Zion had them all captured and turned into slaves, many died under the strain that was put upon them…" We walked through the village. Every house had been completely destroyed and burnt. I started to wonder where he was taking me when he finally stopped again.

My mouth hanged open as I looked at all of the square stones that littered the ground. "Are There…?"

"Graves? Yes. These are all children." The sight made me sick to think of so many children dying. Maybe it wouldn't have effected me so strongly if I didn't have Renesmee. I couldn't even imagine how much pain all those mothers must have gone through to berry their own child.

"Their not all dead." I looked at him in astonishment. He quickly corrected himself. "There are still children who are alive, barley, the humans of this world are dying out…unless you help them." He was using guilt on me and it was working. I had a chance to help people. I had a chance to end their hunger, although I'm not sure how I was suppose to do that.

I still wanted to go home, but I couldn't do that without Oshua's help so I might as well help where I can while I'm here.

I couldn't believe I was saying this. "Alright, I don't seem to have much of a choice so…Yes, I'll stay and be your new ruler…but I have the right to back out at anytime."

"Of course, it is one ones choice but your own." He looked a little sad as he said that, but I couldn't think of that, there was already too much going on inside my head to deal with his hurt feelings.


End file.
